


Nice Dreams

by anemic_cinema



Series: Beaux Reves [1]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien has some rather interesting dreams about him and Leito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Dreams

Damien Tomaso flopped down on his bed. Ever since he'd been appointed to supervise the reconstruction and revitalization of District 13, he barely had any time to sleep. His time was monopolized by bureaucracy and running around like a maniac trying to get shit done. Thankfully, the people of the neighborhood had rallied together in an inspiring way. Schools had reopened, the cops were behaving in a surprisingly sensitive manner to the needs of the citizens, and a bounty of jobs promised a better future for everyone. While there was still a gang presence, with Leito’s skills of persuasion, they had managed to keep their cool and lay low. 

Leito was a real ambassador, moving from one ethnic group to another with ease and confidence. Since he was a local boy, born and bred, everyone trusted him. And by virtue of being his friend, Damien had earned their trust as well. Damien smiled. He honestly could not think of anyone he felt closer to, or cared more about. Unfortunately, this attitude had cost him his girlfriend. It was an amicable split on the surface, but the cop knew that deep down she resented how much time he had to spend working, specifically with Leito. She had met the scruffy, streetwise man a few times, and said that she liked him, but Damien could tell that she was not comfortable with how much time he spent with Leito. Every time he would mention his name, she would tense up ever so slightly. He didn’t blame her. For a relationship to work, both people needed to be on the same page. Currently, it seemed like he was in a completely different book.

Reflecting on it all, after the breakup, Damien realized that the majority of his thoughts were taken up by Leito. Everything reminded him of the other man. A joke, an image, even certain foods. In one of their arguments, Damien's ex had told him he would be better off dating him. It had stung, and she had apologized soon after, but it hung over him like a black cloud for a long time. He had always considered himself to be heterosexual, but lately, he was starting to doubt it. The weird sexy dreams didn’t help. Almost every night, Damien's dreams had involved some sort of sexual component. 

He had had wet dreams before, but none like this. In these dreams he was submissive, which he never was in any way in waking life. Furthermore, the dreams only had men in them. He ran a hand over his shaved pate. He knew that to dismiss them as only men was a mistake. It was one specific man, the one who more and more occupied all of his thoughts. 

Damien turned over onto his side and buried his face him his arm. He couldn’t believe he actually had sex dreams about Leito. Having to see him every day didn’t help. He had almost lost his cool today. They were taking a well deserved lunch break, and he had caught himself actually staring at his ass. What the fuck was wrong with him? Thank god Leito hadn’t noticed. Although he always had had some doubts about him. He was never very forthcoming with personal information, and he couldn’t remember seeing him with a woman once. Except for Lola of course, but she was his sister. He turned onto his stomach, feeling sleep slowly creeping around the edges of his consciousness. If he was lucky he wouldn’t remember any of his dreams in the morning. 

::::

Damien's mind slipped into a dream he'd had many nights before. He was undercover again. But it wasn’t again. The assigment was in the Chinese club. But it wasn’t really the Chinese club. It just looked like it, and he was wearing the same drag. He was dressed as a female dancer, and was still trying to infiltrate the operations there. The boss was a notorious underworld figure, powerful and feared by all. His reputation preceded him, and it wasn’t a good one. His weakness was his unusual sexual predilections, and Damien was there to exploit them to gain information. He glanced in a mirror as he walked past it. His lips were painted dark red, and his eyelids were smeared with black glittery makeup. He was wearing a long, black wig and women’s clothing. The top was made of black mesh this time, tight and revealing. It was cut to resemble a Cheongsam, but with a large cut out on his chest. The skirt was made of the same material, and was so short it could probably be considered a belt, and it was tight as the shirt. You could see his cock through it, but it didn’t matter, because the boss liked it that way. His legs were poured into black transparent stockings, and he had the highest spike heels he had ever seen on his feet. 

Damien felt turned on by the kinkiness of situation. To keep his cover he had to comply to the boss’s every whim. Almost as soon as the cop had come into the club as a dancer, the boss has singled him out. He made the cop dance for him alone, and it hadn’t taken long for him to use Damien to act out his sexual fantasies. At first he had been hesitant, but he was dedicated to keeping his cover. Before long Damien found himself looking forward to it. He enjoyed submitting himself body and mind to the boss. He craved it, worse than if he were a drug addict. 

He heard a voice telling him that the boss wanted to see him. The person who said it didn’t have a face, but it didn’t matter. He walked, wobbling slightly in the impossibly high heels he was wearing. Damien didn’t feel uncomfortable though. He felt powerful, like he was made of sex and nothing could stop him. He wondered if this is how women felt when they wore these things. The cop walked through the red double doors into the boss’s rooms. The lights were low. The décor was the same as the real boss’s room where he had been undercover. Fine art on the walls, beautiful Chinese vases on the shelves, and an ornate chair was in the center of the room. The boss was seated in it. Dressed in a sharp black suit jacket, impeccably tailored to suit his muscular frame. He was wearing no shirt under the jacket and the black pants that hugged his long, lean legs. He was impossibly handsome. His hair was black and tousled, His skin was a light golden brown color, and his eyes were dark and smoldering. Damien could see some of his tattoos peeking out underneath his jacket. He looked like pure sex and pure evil, wrapped into a muscular package. 

Damien knew to wait for his word to do anything, so he stood still, his gaze averted to his feet. He licked his lips nervously. He felt bashful, vulnerable, and turned on. He wanted to please the boss…no he wasn’t the boss. He was Damien's owner. The cop was his willing slut, but not just for the purpose of keeping his cover. He wanted it. Damien wanted to be debased, thrown on the floor and fucked into the ground. 

“Very nice…I like that outfit you have on. It suits you well, slut.” Damien blushed. He felt his cock twitch at the insult that really didn’t feel like one. It felt like some sweet, tender name, meant only for him. The boss shifted in his chair, spreading his legs slightly. 

“Dance for me.” 

His words were final and filled with authority. Damien knew better than to disobey, so he danced. Slowly, to music that seemed to come out of nowhere, he moved his hips. He turned, sliding his hands up and down his sides and legs, bending over so that the boss could take a good look at his backside.

“Stick it out, slut. You have such a delicious ass.” 

He obeyed, arching his back, swaying seductively. A soft moan escaped his lips. Damien could feel the boss’s eyes running over his body as vividly as he was actually touching him. The cop turned his head so he could look over his shoulder. His eyes met the boss’s. Damien gasped when he saw the raw lust that those eyes held. The boss had his right hand in his lap, stroking a very obvious hard-on. He smiled at Damien. The smile felt like a threat, not a reassurance. He crooked his finger at him.

“Come closer.” 

Damien obeyed without a word. He walked towards the boss slowly, still dancing and swaying in his high heels. He stopped right in front of him, between his spread open legs. The boss smiled. 

“Turn around and bend forward a little.” 

The cop did as he was told. When he felt the other man’s hands on his thighs he gasped. Damien was painfully hard now, his cock straining against the thin, see-through fabric of the skirt. He wanted to be touched so badly. Thankfully, the boss indulged him. His strong hands ran up his thighs until they were cupping his ass cheeks. They squeezed them roughly, parting them slightly. Damien moaned loudly. 

“Please…sir…” 

The words came out like sobs. The man behind him chuckled. 

“You’re such a dirty little girl. I bet you would do anything I told you to do. Even if that meant letting a dozen men fuck you, one after the other, and pump your sweet little ass full of cum till it was dripping out of you. I bet you would like it too.” 

The boss took the back of the skirt and tore it roughly in half. Damien gasped when he felt the boss’s tongue teasing his asshole. His breath was coming out in short bursts, and he felt lightheaded and weak in the knees. The other man grabbed his hips hard, stabilizing him. 

“Now, now. I can’t have my slut falling down and getting hurt.”

He turned him around and sat him down on his lap. Damien could feel his hard cock through his pants and immediately started to grind against it. The boss thrust back, lifting Damien’s stocking-clad legs over the arms of the chair, making his joke of a skirt hike up to his hips. Damien’s hard cock bounced out against his naked chest. The boss grinned like a predatory animal. 

“ You’re so fucking easy to turn on. I’m feeling generous today though. Tell me what you want, and I‘ll give it to you.” 

The boss licked Damien’s cheek down to his lips. He caught them in a hard kiss, smearing his lipstick, sticking his tongue into his waiting mouth. Damien moaned into the rough kiss. When the other man pulled away, a thin thread of spittle hung between their mouths. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

He ran a hand down Damien’s chest as an encouragement, pinching his nipples through the diaphanous fabric. The cop gasped and tried to concentrate. 

“I…I want you, sir.” 

“Oh you do? Are you sure? You sure you wouldn't prefer to get gang-banged by my men like the eager slut we both know you are? I know I like to see you gagging on cock.”

The boss slowly rubbed his cock against the cop’s eager ass. 

“You’d look so pretty on the floor, covered with cum, begging for more. If you don’t get more specific that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

Damien swallowed hard. “No…I want to be yours only.” He was panting hard, and keeping his thoughts straight was increasingly difficult. 

“ You’re the only one I want fucking me, coming in me, making me beg and plead…Oh god! I want to have you in my mouth, my ass, anything you want! Just you!” Damien arched back, desperation driving him to try and rub up against the other man in any way he could. 

The boss lifted him a rag doll, using one hand to pull his cock out of his pants. “You’re such a sweet girl. I’m going to fuck you now, but you can’t cum until I say you can. Got it?” 

Damien’s head was lolling forward, and his eyes were glazed over. He could barely get a grunt out, he was so dazed from arousal. The boss slapped his ass hard. 

“ Answer me you goddamn cocksucker! Answer, or I swear I’ll fuck you with no lube and make that pretty ass bleed!”

Damien let out a small cry. “ Yes! I've got it! You’re going to fuck my ass,” he gulped down a breath of air, “ and I’m not allowed to cum until you say so!”

“Then grab that bottle of lube and get me ready, you fucking slut. I want to fuck you now.” 

Damien reached over to the side table, grabbed the bottle and poured almost all of the lube onto the boss’s cock. He tossed the bottle carelessly onto the floor. 

“That’s right. Get my cock wet so it’ll go in nice and easy. Now put it in you and fuck yourself.” 

He grabbed the base of the other man's cock, positioned himself over it and gently started to slide down onto it. It felt excruciatingly good. The Boss threw his head back and moaned out loud. 

“Oh fuck yes…your ass feels so fucking good.” 

Damien had to focus, because he could’ve orgasmed right then and there. He focused on getting the entire length inside of him. The boss was hung like a goddamn horse. Finally, the cop had it all of it inside of him, and it felt amazing. He felt filled to the brim, which was strangely comforting. He had feared that it would hurt like hell, but it didn't. It was just intense. Slowly, he rocked his hips, fucking himself. His breath was coming out in loud exhalations. Damien nearly screamed when he felt the boss touch his aching cock. The firm hand slid down his shaft, circling the base and squeezing.

“I just want to make sure you don’t cum yet. Talk to me. Tell me how much you love it.” The boss sneered as he arched his hips to match the rhythm that Damien had set. 

The cop was desperate, and sincerely hoped he could string words into coherent sentences. 

“I love having your big hard cock in me. It feels amazing, and if you weren’t holding me back I would’ve cum as soon as I had it in me. I love being fucked by you, because I’m your little fuck toy.”

The thrusts were coming harder and faster with a punishing force. Damien could feel the cock inside of him tense and get harder. He desperately rode the boss’s cock, wanting to give him a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“I’m yours, sir, all yours!” Damien cried out.

The cop bent forward and kissed the other man. Their tongues danced frantically against each other, muffling their moans and cries. Suddenly, the boss pulled away and let out a loud cry. His legs tensed, and he came hard, pumping Damien’s ass full of cum. The other man thrust deep, spending all of his pleasure inside his tarted-up slave. With surprising gentleness, the boss slipped his softening cock out of Damien's ass, and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Damien with such caring and tenderness that the felt as if his heart would burst. The boss pulled away slightly and kissed his ear. “ I love you my darling, my cumslut. Cum for me, baby, now...”

:::

Damien woke up right as he came. He gasped and twisted in his bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. It felt like hours before he caught his breath. Gingerly, he reached down between his legs. His underwear was soaked with his own rapidly cooling cum. He whimpered, his entire body tender and over-stimulated. His heart was pounding in his chest. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and staggered to the bathroom. He peeled his underwear off and carefully cleaned himself. He caught a sideways glimpse of himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, and he still had goosebumps all over his arms. The dream was still vivid in his mind, to his consternation. The face of the dream-boss was clear as a photograph. He sighed and muttered to himself. “Goddamn it Leito…”


End file.
